A need exists for non-transitory computer instructions that can target risk reduction requirements versus achieved results from safety integrity level (SIL) calculations for a facility having a hazard and risk assessment and an associated layer of protective analysis (LOPA).
A further need exists for non-transitory computer instructions that compare test intervals assumed in safety integrity level (SIL) calculations to actual test completions being recorded.
Another need exists for non-transitory computer instructions which can compare device failure rates assumed in safety integrity level (SIL) calculations versus actual failure rates recorded.
A need exists for non-transitory computer instructions that provide a downtime estimate for repair on devices, software, or processes, or even an entire facility in safety integrity level (SIL) calculations and compares that downtime estimate to actual availability with actual time in a bypass situation.
A need exists for non-transitory computer instructions that identify demand sources and causes named in at least a layer of protective analysis (LOPA), and compares the identified demand sources to actual demands as recorded.
A need exists for non-transitory computer instructions that identify safety instrument system (SIS) lifecycle phases required for projects versus phases of completed projects on a real time dashboard for multiuser viewing.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.